Sid Meier’s Civilization VI
Sid Meier’s Civilization VI is the sixth official release in the Civilization series, which was started by designer Sid Meier. The game was released in the fall of 2016, has had multiple DLC releases, and is available on the Nintendo Switch, Windows PC, Apple Mac, iOS, Android, Playstation 4, and Xbox One. This is now the most available Civ game since Civilization Revolution. =List of Civilizations= DLC Civilization and Scenario Packs Expansion Packs Rise And Fall Arriving to iOS in July of 2019, Rise And Fall introduces to Civilization VI a slew of new features which greatly enhanced the game. * 9 new civilizations and leaders, including Georgia. * New Governor system. * New Era system. * New "Emergencies" feature. Gathering Storm The Gathering Storm DLC for Civilization VI on mobile came out on November 21st. =Features= Environmental Effects Volcanoes, storms (blizzards, sand storms, tornadoes, hurricanes), climate change, floods, and droughts. Power and consumable resources Strategic resources play an bigger role now. These resources are now consumed in power plants to generate for your cities. Initially you'll be powering your most advanced buildings by burning carbon-based resources like Coal and Oil, but renewable energy sources also unlock as you progress to current-day technologies. Your choices about resource usage will directly affect the world's temperature and can cause melting ice caps and rising sea levels. Engineering projects Shape the world around your empire to overcome unfavorable land conditions by making new improvements. These include canals, dams, tunnels and railroads. World Congress (Civ 6) Make your voice heard among the other leaders of the world. Earn Diplomatic Favor through Alliances, influencing city-states, competing in World Games, and more. Use Diplomatic Favor to extract promises from other leaders, vote on Resolutions, call a Special Session to address an emergency, and increase the weight of your votes in your quest to achieve the new Diplomatic Victory. 21st Century Technologies & Civics A new era has been added to the Technologies and Civics trees. Combat new environmental effects with speculative ideas such as relocating your population out to seasteads and developing technologies to recapture carbon emissions. New Leaders and Civilizations Nine new Leaders from eight new Civilizations are introduced. Each brings unique bonuses and gameplay, as well as a total of nine unique units, four unique Buildings, three unique Tile improvements, two unique Districts and one unique Governor. New scenarios The Black Death The Black Death ravaged Europe and western Asia in the mid-14th century, killing a greater share of the population than any other event in world history. The pandemic killed millions, ruined economies, upended political dynasties and transformed the face of the Western world. Your task is to lead your nation through the calamity: keep your population alive, your economy strong, and your faith unshaken amidst a world of terror and desperation. War Machine At the outset of WWI, the German Imperial Army had a daring plan: invade neutral Belgium and then rush the French heartland before they could mobilize to resist. If successful, the German forces would capture Paris within a month and end their resistance forever. In counter, the French command prepared Plan 17, an all-out onslaught designed to meet and stop a German offensive. When war was declared, both armies swung into motion and set up one of the most incredible and shocking military campaigns in world history. In this scenario, players take the side of one of these two great powers at this same precipice. As Germany, your task is to capture Paris. As France, your task is to prevent its capture. The clock is ticking, and the enemy is moving. Advance! More new content Seven new world wonders, seven Natural Wonders, 18 new units, 15 new improvements, 9 new buildings, 5 new districts, 2 new city sets, 9 new techs and 10 new civics have been added. Some wonders include: * Great Bath, an Ancient-era floodplains wonder that grants bonus amenities and housing, as well as immunity to flood damage in city tiles, and faith where flood damage was prevented. * Országház, an Industrial-era river-tile wonder that provides culture and diplomatic favour each turn when suzerain of a city state. * Machu Picchu, which provides gold, as well as adjacency bonuses for commercial, industrial, and theater districts next to mountains. * Golden Gate Bridge, which is a Modern-era wonder that must be built between two coasts, boosts tourism from national parks and tile improvements, as well as granting amenities and tile appeal. * Panama Canal, which, in addition to functioning as a canal, provides bonus gold for trade units that pass through. * University of Sankore, a desert / desert hills medieval wonder that adds faith and science to domestic trade routes, and trade routes from other civilizations provide extra science and gold. * Meenakshi Temple, which grants free Gurus and gives them the ability to boost movement and combat of adjacent religious units. Improved gameplay systems The Espionage system has been enhanced with new options, the Culture and Science Victories have been updated, new Historic Moments have been added, and additional improvements have been made to other existing systems. In addition, Warmonger score has been replaced with Grievances. Civilizations New Global Content Category:Civilization Series Category:2016 Category:IOS Games Category:Android Games Category:PC Games Category:Mac Games Category:Switch Games Category:Cross-Platform Games Category:Turn-Based Strategy Category:3D Games Category:Singleplayer Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Modding Support Category:Available on Steam Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games